Start All Over
by thatlisakid
Summary: Dalton Academy looked like the new start Kurt Hummel was needing, Then he meets Blaine Anderson and his world turns, for the better.


Kurt's first day at Dalton wasn't what he was expecting at all, nobody helped him find classes and the woman at reception wasn't exactly excited seeing Kurt as soon as she realised the amount of paperwork she was going to have to do. Unlike the receptionist at his old school, who he ended up becoming best friends with, he had the feeling that that wasn't going to happen here. But the classes were okay, (as hard as they were to find) Kurt could actually focus without worrying about who was waiting for him outside the classroom door with a slushie to toss in to his face. It was a new start, and as hard as it was to leave McKinley High and all his friends behind, He knew that this was for the best.

When lunch came around, Kurt just followed the crowd of boys from his last class, assuming they were going to some sort of cafeteria, but Kurt decided to ask someone just to be sure. "Excuse me, can you help? I'm new here."

Kurt wasn't surprised when almost everyone kept walking, but one boy, turned back to give him some help. He looked older than Kurt, and his adorable green eyes were making it hard for Kurt to focus on anything else. "My name's Blaine." The sound of his voice even gave Kurt chills, how was someone he'd only just met having this kind of effect on him?

"…Kurt." He responded. Kurt couldn't help but noticed that Blaine's eyes looked slightly puffy and red, had he been crying? He couldn't really ask. "So where's everyone going?"

"The Warblers are doing an impromptu performance in the senior commons as preparation for regionals, we need all the practice time we can get." Wait, they had a glee club here? Was Blaine a part of it? Kurt wasn't really ready to join a new glee club so soon after leaving New Directions anyway. "Wait, you guys have a glee club here?"

Blaine just laughed "The warblers are like rock stars!" Blaine was definitely part of them, or he was the biggest groupie ever, which Kurt was having a hard time imagining. "Here, I know a shortcut." Blaine grabs Kurt's hand and leads him through an empty hallway and for a second, everything's beautiful. Then a voice from behind calls Blaine and you can tell he's angry. "Well you sure work fast, don't you Anderson?" Blaine pushes Kurt's hand away and Kurt knows something's up. "And who do we have here?" This boy is pacing slowly around Kurt, automatically making Kurt feel uncomfortable, one of the reasons he left his old school in the first place. "Leave him alone, Sebastian."

"Whatever, just a warning new kid, don't get too close to Blaine here, he'll only fuck you over. Isn't that right Blaine?" Sebastian winked at Blaine before nudging him on his way to the commons where the Warblers were, probably waiting for Blaine to arrive.

"Hey, do you want to go and get some coffee?" Kurt wasn't 100% sure what had just happened but he knew that if they went in to the commons and saw Sebastian, Blaine would have to hold Kurt back. Blaine was the only good thing about Dalton already, and he wasn't going to lose his temper over this, especially when he didn't know the whole story. "What about the Warbler practice?" Kurt knew that was a stupid question but he had to ask, Blaine was so worried about not having the practice time not even 5 minutes ago.

"They'll be fine without me, anyway I think you have some questions about what just happened right?" Kurt nodded. "Well, I think I owe you some answers."

"You don't owe me anything Blaine." Kurt placed a reassuring hand on Blaine's shoulder, Kurt wasn't going to let this get to him. He'd spent his whole high school life being judged, he wasn't about to turn on someone he'd just met. Especially someone who among everyone else, had the decency to help Kurt out.

"I want you to know. I know we've just met and everything but I'd like to be your friend Kurt, and I don't really want to start a friendship with you and not explain what just happened, so we'll go get some coffee at a small place just off-campus and I'll explain, okay?" Kurt didn't know what to say, no-one had ever been that open with him before. Much less someone he'd met 10 minutes ago. He really did want to be Blaine's friend, and he did have a point, Kurt did have a lot of questions. "Sure, let's go."

The coffee place was no more than 2 minutes away from campus so they just walked there, and when they got there they were greeted by a familiar face behind the counter.

"Sam? You work here?" Sam looked over at Kurt in shock, he definitely didn't want anyone from school to see him here.

"Oh. Hey Kurt! Yeah I started today, I need the money, you know?" Kurt definitely did, Sam's parents were having trouble keeping their house at the moment, and Sam had confided in Kurt about it all so he knew how much he needed this. "Is this a friend of yours?"

"Yeah, Sam, this is Blaine, he goes to Dalton." Sam smiled at the two boys and then went to make their coffee.

"So how do you guys know each other?" Blaine grabbed their drinks which Sam had given them free as a thank you, for what, Blaine didn't know but he didn't really care because he got free coffee out of it all.

"Sam and I went to school together at McKinley before I came to Dalton, so, how long have you been in the Warblers?" Kurt couldn't exactly go straight to talking about Sebastian and he knew Blaine didn't want to.

"Well I've actually only been at Dalton for over a year, I started there in the middle of my Sophomore year, after some … unpleasant experiences at my old school. Auditioning for the Warblers was actually one of the first things I did. Those guys are all amazing. Are you thinking about trying out?"

"I'm not really sure yet. I was in the glee club at my old school, so I guess it could be worth a try. Is… Is Sebastian a Warbler?" Kurt didn't know how to ask any nicer, he really wanted to know what had made Sebastian say what he did and why he'd want to hurt Blaine like that.

"He is, yeah. It's actually how we met. Sebastian and I weren't in any classes together so we bonded over being in glee club together. He wasn't anything like he was today. He's a senior and he's always gone to Dalton so he was always helping me with my singing and anything else I needed really. Then after a few he asked me out, and said yes and we went out, and we'd been dating for about 6 months until…" Blaine's head dropped and Kurt could see tears forming in his eyes. Kurt took Blaine's hand in his own, offering him some support.

"Blaine, hey, you don't need to tell me anything else. Not if you're not comfortable. I… I'm gay too, Blaine. So I do understand to some extent what you're going through." Blaine's eyes met Kurt's and Blaine instantly felt better. "You… You are? It's not that I don't want to tell you it's just a little bit of a sore spot. Maybe we could meet up again after school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, that sounds great. We should probably get back to school, Class is in 5." As they got up to leave, Blaine pulled Kurt in for a hug, Blaine wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck. "Thank you." He whispered in to Kurt's ear, making Kurt's heart stop for a second. "What for?"

"Sebastian's managed to take everything away from me, but not you. So thank you for believing me." Pulling away from Blaine's embrace, He saw him quickly wipe a tear from his eye.

Blaine had lost everything, and so had Kurt, but in doing so, they found each other. Kurt had a feeling that that was all they needed.


End file.
